The Revenge of The Mansion Ghosts
by kagomehater4ever
Summary: When Princess Eclair breaks up with Luigi, things go to chaos. He is heart broken, and in his sadness has flooded most of the Mushroom Kingdom. To make matters worse, the Mansion ghosts take advantage of this and cast Luigi into a deep sleep. Can Mario and Khira find a way to awaken their brother before the ghosts get their revenge?
1. Mario and Luigi receive a letter

The Revenge of The Mansion Ghosts

Chapter One: Mario and Luigi get a Letter

Author's note: OK! My first Mario story! And my first time on third person perspective so please, go easy on me!

Disclaimer: I don't owe Nintendo Characters but I do own Khira and Melody E Gadd.

* * *

It was a bright spring morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. And Luigi was exhausted. He hadn't gotten much sleep the other night because he was too busy talking to his girlfriend Princess Eclair all night again. Mario wasn't too happy. He hadn't gotten any sleep either. The two shared a bunk bed and while Luigi was talking, Mario kept getting annoyed. He had a girlfriend of his own and he didn't keep his brother or sister up all night. He would sneak out to see the beautiful Princess Peach and they would usually watch the moonlight and kiss a few times. Later when he came back late to home, their sister Khira, would make him sleep in the Kart in the pipes outside the house. It wasn't comfortable to sleep outside but Mario always made the best of it. After all, having the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom be in love with you is something his sister would never understand.

Which was true. Khira vowed to never find love and often tormented her brothers on having found it, thinking is was pointless. Duty always comes first, she said. And that love would always get in the way of that. Mario and Luigi didn't feel that way at all. They felt their girls were their life and that next to their sister, were all that they had. But sadly, they always getting kidnapped, which for Luigi and Mario wasn't a problem. They felt it was their duty to protect the Mushroom Kingdom and any other land as well as the women they loved. Khira loved the satisfaction of helping people in need, it gave her strength.

While the three of them were best friends, Khira found most of her happiness in Sparky, her pet. He had yellow fur and a lightning bolt for a tail and looked like a small mouse. He was Khira's constant companion in battle and when Mario and Luigi weren't around, and was sometimes more helpful than the three of the, put together. The three siblings were the three guardians of the land, destined to do great things. And it seemed that it worked out well for each of them, since their destiny tied them together very well, and it honestly brought them closer and at the end of the day, they were best friends in the world.

But that bond will be tested with love. This is the tale of the love a woman feels for Luigi, and how his two siblings and her must work together to save him from fierce enemies that hunt for revenge on Luigi. What are they saving him from? To find out, you must read the story. It begins with a letter.

* * *

It was a bright morning and Luigi was half asleep. As was Mario, but they both knew that the day can't come off to a bad start so they both got up. Luigi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while Mario attempted to brush the hair from being all messed up. He went into the kitchen and got the three cups for drinks and placed them on the table. He was so asleep he didn't even notice the letter on the table. He didn't even realize that his sister who got up earilier than the two of them, wasn't anywhere to be found. Once he did realize this, he groaned.

"Luigi, can you get Khira up please?" Mario said sleepily.

Luigi groaned. "I did it last time."

Mario gave him a look, and Luigi groaned again and smashed the plates against the table. "Fine."

He went up the stairs and took a left and walked up to Khira's room and knocked on the door. He knocked a second time, and a third time, louder than the other two. He opened the door.

"Khira?" He looked around but saw that her bed was made, the drawers on her bureau closed and all the doors that led to the bathroom and closet were also closed and Sparky's collar was off its pedestal.

"Great." Luigi grumbled as he closed the door but thought nothing of it. Assuming his older sister went up the mountain for training. He went down the stairs and saw Mario drinking out of his red mug and was also looking out into no where. It wasn't until the sound of their mailbox making noise did the two wake up.

"MAIL CALL!" they heard the mailman say. Mario went over to the door and went outside as Luigi got some orange juice out of the fridge. Luigi was finally fully awake and finally noticed the letter on the table. He picked it up and read the outside of the envelope. It said Mario and Luigi. He recognized the handwriting at once. It was Khira's. Mario came back in reading the letters, tossing them to one side as he read what it was. Most got into the trash bin, some on the ground. He looked at one and smiled. It was a letter from their friend E. Gadd. Mario sat down in his chair as did Luigi. Both brothers, at breakfast, looking at some different mail. It was quiet for a while, until Mario spoke.

"Who's that letter from?" Mario asked.

"Khira. She and Sparky are in Rogueport. She says they're staying for a week," Luigi replied.

"What?" Mario said in shock and stood up to see the letter. He took it from Luigi's hand and began to read it out loud.

"Hey guys!

If you are reading this letter, you can tell I'm not here! Well, it's true. Goombella and the rest of the gang invited me for a visit and I'm staying in Rogueport for at least two weeks. Please I hope you are doing ok and hope you can take care of things well without me. I miss you both and hope you have fun!

Khira

P.S One more thing"

The letter stopped there, leaving the two brothers confused. "What?" they said at the same time.

"DON"T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" screamed the letter.

Luigi scoffed. "She won't even know if we do."

"SIT!"

Luigi fell facefirst into the ground and Mario started to laugh. "Really?"

"Not helping," Luigi said really annoyed in the ground. His voice was so muffled Mario didn't understand what he was saying. So he sighed and walked away.

They weren't expecting much to happen.

* * *

That's it! Please review and comment!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	2. The Ride to Rogueport

The Revenge of The Mansion Ghosts

Chapter Two: The Ride to Rogueport

Author's note: OK! My first Mario story! And my first time on third person perspective so please, go easy on me!

Disclaimer: I don't owe Nintendo Characters but I do own Khira and Melody E Gadd.

* * *

The boat was small, but there was a little space to see the ocean's view. It was a small boat, and so was its captain. Of course he was. He was a goomba, like her friend Goombella. Her friend was the reason for her travel. Their travel rather, as she brought her trusted companion with her. She stepped out of her room and went out on the deck to take a look at the sea. She was bored, but she knew she would be in Rogueport soon. She held onto the railing and felt her brown hair flowing in the wind.

"We're on our way, Sparky," Khira said as a wave crashed upon the boat's side. "Isn't this exciting? The wind blowing in your hair, the scent of the saltwater, and the beautiful sky. Isn't it wonderful?"

Sparky gave her a look and then curled himself on her shoulder. She smiled and petted his yellow fur, then looked out at the sea again. Khira then sighed and rested her arms on the railing. "Howl, my darling. Where are you?"

Yes, it was true. Mario and Luigi's sister was in love. Her main reason of this trip to Rogueport was to see if she could find Howl or find any information of his whereabouts. He had vanished many months ago and they hadn't seen each other for a very long time. The two of them had kept it a secret for a long time, for the two brothers had him vow to never see Khira again. A promise he had no intention of keeping. Howl's kind of course, was in a war with another tribe, but he was kidnapped by an evil spirit and was missing ever since. Khira was still trying to find him. But still, she could still see her friends and have a few days away from her brothers and their annoying girlfriends.

After a few hours on the boat, Khira fell asleep, dreaming of her beloved Howl, hoping he was alright, and worried about her family, hoping that they too were doing alright. With Sparky in her arms, she finally fell asleep after worrying a little about the people in her life that mattered most and how she couldn't stand lying to her family about someone she really loved.

The next day, Khira was still asleep. It must've been mid morning because the sun was really bright.

"Miss?" the captain said.

Khira was still asleep.

"Miss, please wake up! The town you have speaking of has come into view! Look it's Rogueport!"

Khira rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked out at the sea, and saw Rogueport. "Look, Sparky! We're here! We're finally here!"

"Prepare to disembark, madam." Khira nodded.

Once they arrived at the harbor, Khira then stepped off the boat when she saw Goombella waiting for her with Kooper and Professor Frankly. She waved to the captain as the ship sailed off into the other direction of whence it came. She hugged her two friends and shook hands with the professor.

"It's so good to see you all!" she said happily.

"Same to you, girlfriend," Goombella said beaming. "Well let's not stand out here! Everyone has been wanting to see you! We've all missed you."

"Wish I could've brought my brothers. I know they really miss you. Well, at least Mario anyway."

"Well, we're glad you came," Kooper said, as they walked up the stairs that led into the plaza.

Khira was happy that she was with people who cared about her and was still worrying about her two brothers and was hoping that the man she loved was still alive.

* * *

That's it! Please review and comment!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	3. Brother To Brother

The Revenge of The Mansion Ghosts

Chapter Three: Brother To Brother

Author's note: OK! My first Mario story! And my first time on third person perspective so please, go easy on me! And no, I don't believe in Eclair and luigi being together. If you read the summary, you would know that.

Disclaimer: I don't owe Nintendo Characters but I do own Khira and Melody E Gadd. These are 3-D characters ok? Like from Luigi's mansion and Mario Galaxy.

* * *

Back at Mario and Luigi's house things were normal. Luigi was the only one at the house. Mario had gone out to the grocery store and once he came back, he was going to Goomba Village to pick up a book of battling strategies that he had lent to Goombario. Then he would head off to the Yoshi Island for a visit and to play a game of hide and seek with the Yoshi children. Next, he would sail back to Toad Town to pick up a special item for Professor Colorado and then travel to the desert to give it to him. Finally, he would have a date with his girlfriend, Princess Peach at Shooting Star Summit. One day, Mario hoped to propose here to her, and hoped when the time was right, she would say yes.

It was going to be a long day for Mario but he would make the best of it. He had written a reply letter to Khira saying that hoping she was well and promised not to do anything 'stupid' as she had put in her letter. Besides, Mario would be so out of the house a lot, Luigi would most likely be the one sleeping outside rather then him. And even though they both loved their sister dearly, they were happy that both of them would sleep a little better while she was gone. But they still miss her and she did them. But once in a while, it was nice to have a break.

Luigi stayed at home. He had run 10 miles that morning and was tired. He decided to wait a bit before going outside. He decided to take a nap.

A few hours later, he woke up. Needless to say, he was still tired, his legs sore. He hadn't run for a while. A week. He was busy. Too busy hanging out with Eclair, that he honestly didn't even realize how much time had passed since he had last worked out. He remembered Khira saying that he could spend as much time with Eclair as he wanted only if he had enough time to train. "Who knows when Bowser or any other person will attack the Mushroom Kingdom? We need you to be ready whenever that happens! Rain or shine!" For once Luigi was actually starting to see Khira having a point in this situation. Still, all he could think about was Eclair. Khira had said and soon Mario had agreed that his head was far too much in the clouds. Stupid sister of mine, he thought. She even has Mario on her side with this. But he did his best to not care, he was happy, Eclair loved him, and there was nothing that either Khira or Mario could do about it! He was so happy, he thought nothing could ruin this day.

Or so he thought.

Mario would be out for awhile, he thought, so he would go on the computer and play a little space invaders online with some of the toads in the town. He was always yelled at for playing it too loudly and who would play that in the middle of the day? Mario would never know since he didn't waste his time doin that. As a matter of fact, Mario and Khira both agreed that the things Luigi did were simply silly.

Luigi put on his headphones and shut all the windows and he pulled out his laptop that Mario had given him for Christmas and started to go online to the Space invaders website. He got to the homepage and typed in his password and username and managed to get online. He went in.

"Toadette, Toad? You there?" Luigi said over the phone.

"Yeah we're here Luigi," Toad said. "Ready to roll?"

'Lock and loaded," Luigi said with confidence.

"Ok, lets do this," Toad's character came on the screen and they began shooting the spaceships and aliens with every button on the screen.

**4 hours later.**

"Good lord!" Luigi shouted in fear as he saw the intense monsters on the screen and he sat up in his chair. It was really dark but he didn't notice much.

'Don't panic," Toadette said. "This is what the last 5 years have been about."

"Us going out?" Toad asked stupidly.

Toadette sighed. "We;ll talk later."

"Luigi, please wake up the king." Luigi took a deep breath.

"waking up the king," luigi said slowly. "control shift, alt!" Then it went wild. This lasted for a good thirty minutes until Mario opened the door with a lot of things in his hands.

"Luigi, can you give me a hand here?" Mario was about to drop everything and was holding on to the table. Luigi was so absorbed in the game he didn't hear Mario.

"Luigi, you there?"

Luigi was still busy with the game.

"Whoa!" Mario tripped on something he dropped and fell down the stairs, rolled across the law and fell into the pipe that led that led to Toad Town. And you what else? Luigi didn't even notice. He stood on top of his chair and shouted.

"I've got the ancient star shape of babylon!" Luigi shouted.

"Forget the ship Luigi!" Toad shouted.

"Luigi get the aliens!" Toadette added.

"Live long and prosper!" And Luigi logged out to name his new ship.

"The jerk left us to die!" Toad said angry.

"You betray us? Who are you?" Toadette added.

'I'm Luigi. Do you ever hear stories of people who achieved well in computer games who didn't leave his friends behind to die?" Luigi accidentally sent the ship to sell. Toad bought it. "Wait, someone just bought my ship!"

"I NOW HAVE THE ANCIENT STAR SHIP!" Toad shouted happily.

Mario burst open the door, he was covered in grass and mud and needless to say he was angry. His face was as red as his cap. He walked over to Luigi's chair as he was bickering with Toad and Toadette over who should keep the ship. He spun Luigi's chair around and he gave Luigi a look. His arms were folded across his chest and his foot was gently tapping the floor. And Luigi the dope, had the nerve to look surprised.

"Mario can you tell these guys I need that ship and to give it back?" Luigi said.

"The only thing I'm going to tell you, is to leave!" Mario roared.

"Bro why are you so angry?" Luigi asked.

"You had your fun! Now since you made me lose all my groceries not to mention the dinner the dinner Peach and I were going to have tonight, you are going to go downtown and buy everything that was on this list! And if you don't come back in an hour with those things, so help me luigi, your laptop is history! Now get out!" Mario threw Luigi out of the front door into the pipe and slammed the door.

Luigi woke up in Toad Town with the list. He didn't want to lose his laptop so Luigi sped down the Shroomery at light speed.

Back at home Mario collapsed for a few moments and then started to get ready for his date with Peach. He looked at the clock. It was 3 o'clock. 3 hours before he would see her face. He sighed. He would kill Luigi if he didn't get back in time.

* * *

That's it! Please review and comment!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	4. Bad Breakup

**The Revenge of The Mansion Ghosts**

Author's note: OK! My first Mario story! And my first time on third person perspective so please, go easy on me! And no, I don't believe in Eclair and luigi being together. If you read the summary, you would know that.

Disclaimer: I don't owe Nintendo Characters but I do own Khira and Melody E Gadd. These are 3-D characters ok? Like from Luigi's mansion and Mario Galaxy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Bad Breakup

Luigi rushed down into the market place, looking at the list that was thrown into his hands so rapidly that even he didn't even know what to do with it at all. If Khira was there, she would have made him do this anyway, and if Mario asked him while she was there, she would have dragged him like a little kid, making him looking like a five year old. Khira being gone had made Luigi realize that his big brother was just as bad as his big sister. But then again, Mario would endure all the pain he did. And he reminded himself again, Mario got less of it which wasn't fair at all. Maybe she was playing the favorite game, he wasn't sure. But three things mattered to him more than anything in the world: his family, his girlfriend, and his laptop! He couldn't risk having it smashed. It cost him 1000 coins! It would take him a long time for him to save up that much money again! That's why he ran to every single store in less than 10 minutes each, faster than he could have ever imagined and amazingly got every single thing on Mario's list and ran back to the house while Mario was taking a shower. He burst into the room but the bags on the kitchen table and ran to his laptop and ran into his room and shut the door. Mario came out of the bathroom and saw the groceries. He was relieved. Though still angry, he was happy that Luigi finally did something since that morning. Man, if Khira was here, she would be so mad at him. But right now, he wasn't worried. Khira was having fun and so was he. Or was going to. Now he understood the excitement of Khira's punishments.

Mario took most of the food out of the bags, and looked over at the door, and smiled. He was grateful to have his family with him, but sometimes Luigi's obsessions were amusing. No matter, he had work to do. It was 20 minutes before he had to meet with his girlfriend, and the love of his life. He hadn't felt this way ever this way about a girl, not even about his old girlfriend Pauline. No one had a place in his heart quiet like she did. It was like she was his half, and he was hers. He felt secretly that Luigi and Eclair would never be like that ever. He would be suprised if he was wrong about that but Eclair in his opinion, was nothing but an incredibly spoiled brat. And besides, she was originally engaged to the Chestnut King and dropped him after she realized that chestnuts weren't a chocolate. Luigi didn't know that and they had been together ever since. Which disgusted both Luigi's siblings. But Mario got his mind off of it, packing everything for the date. It would be a very romantic dinner. It was their two year anniversary and he wanted to make sure that it would be special.

He picked up the pinic basket, and he was about to close the door when he noticed Luigi started to make crying sounds. He didn't know what was going on in there, but he thougt nothing of it. He thought that Luigi might be crying over losing a video game. So he went to the door, looked at the sunset, wondering if he should see what's wrong with Luigi, but then he thought, Luigi or Peach? You know what he chose.

"Luigi, I'm going out," Mario called. No answer, so he left.

He had no idea why his poor brother was crying and maybe if it wasn't a date

* * *

Before Mario had to go to his date, something terrible had happened to his brother. Not even Khira saw this coming. It was the day that would change everything.

It was only a few minutes before Mario left the house when it happened. What we didn't tell you as Mario was getting ready for his very romantic date with the Princess 're sure you want to know exactly what happened, so we will tell you

Luigi was in his room playing another game when he had the sudden urge to go outside and be free. A feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time, if you count a long time being this morning but he actually thought he might enjoy it. Since Ecliar, Luigi hadn't been outside much at all. It kinda disgusted him for some reason, so he decided to go train in the mountains while Mario was out with the Koopa Master who lived up there. He figured to train until the sun went down so he could get some sleep for once instead of being on the computer. For the first time in a while, Luigi actually felt he should get out. If he became all flabby and gross, he would not keep his girlfriend. She was too important so he felt he should be tough for her. But he had no idea what was going to happen to make his world turn upside down.

Luigi put on his running gear and put his training gear in his back pack. Just as he was about to write a note to Mario telling him he would be out for a while after him, the phone started to ring. At first Luigi didn't notice it, but when it rang a second time he did. He was nervous to pick it up because they rarely had one calls, and when Khira was home, she wouldn't even let them use the phone! So Luigi walked over to it and turned on the light while the phone kept ringing away. When he finally picked it up, he nearly fell to the floor at hearing who was at the other end of the line.

"Alo?" Luigi said, feeling nervous.

"Hi, Luigi," said a voice. Luigi knew it at once.

"ECLAIR MY LOVE!" Luigi cried. "What's a going on, princesa? I miss you a lot, can I see you next Sunday?"

"Luigi, I have some bad news," Eclair said without feeling any remorse.

"Did something bad happen in the Kingdom?" Luigi asked concerned.

"Luigi, we've been together for 4 months now, and I've come to reach a rather difficult descion. Although I am fond of you, the two of us..."

"Are madly in love? I knew you were going to say that!" Luigi said, interrupting. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"WE ARE NOT RIGHT FOR EACH OTHER!" she screamed in anger.

Luigi's world stopped. The sun seemed to go down, though he was still in denial.

"What?" he said shakily.

"I'm breaking up with you, Luigi. I'm sorry." And with those words, the line went dead.

The phone slipped out of Luigi's hand and fell onto his foot. If he wasn't in so much shock he would've screamed in pain, but he didn't instead, the whole world for him seemed to vanish, as if there was no world at all. All his thought and emotions seem to all colide onto one huge emotion. He would later describe this as the saddness of a parent losing a child. He was so off from that since they are two different relationships. The phone contined to ring wildly, and Luigi smashed the phone with his own hands, and took the remains of it and threw it against the window, smashing it to pieces. Luigi broke the table with the chairs, and ripped all the mail and paper in the mailbox, ripped up the grass, and just as he was about to smash the pipes, he just dropped the wrench and began to cry. He wouldn't stop crying for weeks. And just as Mario was in Toad Town hearing someone scream, he thought he was hearing things and walked away. As far as Luigi was convinced, his life was over.

In the Chestnut Kingdom, miles away, Princess Eclair looked at the pitiful Luigi in a magic bowl. She smiled wickedly and laughed at the scene.

"All according to plan my dear Luigi," she snickered. "Don't worry though. Your thought will be only of me now."

As she cackled, thunderbolts flew from the sky. One man having the time of his life, his brother heartbroken, their sister oblivious to what she was missing, and a princess, who would be a great enemy. How can one not see the problem?

* * *

That's it! Please review and comment!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	5. Even Bigger Problems

**The Revenge of The Mansion Ghosts**

Author's note: OK! My first Mario story! And my first time on third person perspective so please, go easy on me! And no, I don't believe in Eclair and Luigi being together. If you read the summary, you would know that.

Disclaimer: I don't owe Nintendo Characters but I do own Khira and Melody E Gadd. These are 3-D characters OK? Like from Luigi's mansion and Mario Galaxy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Even Bigger Problems

Tonight was going to be a great night for Mario because they had been planning this for a few weeks now. Princess Peach was busy with her things at the palace and Mario had been busy running off and saving people with Khira and Luigi, so now that Khira was taking a small vacation and Luigi occupied elsewhere probably with his stupid girlfriend, he could finally spend some time with her. I mean, it had been over a month since the incidents in Rogueport, and they hadn't seen each other since after that, and now they were finally going to see each other after so long. Mario was happy because he really missed her, and was looking forward to seeing her. Mario had left a little earlier than they had planned to meet but he missed her so much that he decided to go a little earlier. It was a shame that he had done that, because if he hadn't left earlier, he might've been able to help his brother in his time of need. It would turn out for Luigi, that he was going to need more help than anyone could've even guessed.

Peach was waiting in the garden in front of her castle looking out for Mario. After checking herself in the mirror about 1500 times despite everyone saying that she looked gorgeous. She was looking forward to this date, because she hadn't seen Mario in such a long time and was very excited to see her boyfriend, and the second reason was that she hadn't been to Shooting Star Summit in the longest time. And being there with him, after not having seen him for quite a long time, she was now more excited. She smiled the biggest and sweetest smile when she saw Mario running up the hill to the castle.

"Hey gorgeous," he said smiling and running to her.

"Hi handsome," she said once he got to her.

They embraced, and they leaned in for a passionate kiss. God, they missed each other, and Mario was happy that Khira nor Luigi was going to ruin this date for him. Tonight was their night, and nothing would ever ruin it.

Well, so he thought.

"Ahem."

They stopped kissing for a moment and looked behind them to see Toadsworth with his arms crossed and looking at them as if they did something wrong.

"Going out again tonight I see?" he said sternly.

"Toadsworth," Peach started. "I already said I was going out with Mario tonight, so could you please...you know...not get involved with this."

"Not at all!" Toadsworth said happily. "Don't let me stop you!"

"HUH?" Mario and Peach said.

"Actually now that I know Mario loves you with all his heart, I'm happy that you've finally found a man that can take care of you!"

"Who are you and what have you done with Toadsworth..." Peach started.

"DON'T! He's happy for us, let's let it go at that," Mario said.

"OK."

Mario grabbed her hand and the two lovers walked off together, completely unaware of Luigi's heartbreak and how it would affect them all.

* * *

"The Shooting Star Summit?" Peach asked.

"Why not?" Mario asked. "I've always wanted to take you there and since we haven't seen each other for a long time, I thought it would be the perfect place for us."

"I'm not complaining, but, I'm just stunned, because I thought you would never ask me to go there with you!" Peach said.

Mario looked at her confused, and Peach giggled and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"It means, darling," she said. "That I've been waiting for you and I to go there together since the day we first met? Understand now?"

Mario nodded, and closed the gap between them, and after a while of that, they continued their walk.

"So how have you been?" Peach asked.

"I'm fine, Khira's fine, Luigi's girlfriend crazy. Same old, same old."

She laughed. "Still with that Eclair, huh?"

Mario sighed. "Sadly, yes, and I still don't know why. Even Khira has tried several times to break them up. She claims that Eclair had been cheating on Luigi a bunch of times and he didn't believe her, and of course she made him sleep outside."

"Was that really necessary?" She laughed again.

"You know Khira, princess," he said. "And quite frankly I don't blame her. I want Eclair out of our lives as soon as possible and I don't care how heartbroken my brother gets, she has to go. She's a spoiled, rotten brat who is obviously using Luigi for something."

"And your proof?"

"I just know," Mario said. "And Khira knows too, and she said she was worried about him and so am I."

"Poor Luigi," Peach said. "He really loves her, huh?"

"No," Mario said. "I really love you, Luigi is more obsessed with her more than anything. He thinks he's in love with her, but that's not the case. And she clearly doesn't love him back, and Luigi deserves someone that loves him for him. Eclair is not that girl, but sadly he won't listen to either one of us."

Peach sighed.

"What do you think will happen to Luigi if Eclair breaks up with him?"

This time Mario sighed.

"He'll flood the town with his tears."

"MARIO! YOUR HIGHNESS! COME QUICK!"

Mario and Peach looked over and saw Toad and Toadette and three of their Toad friends running and panting towards them.

"What's the matter?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, please tell us, we're in the middle of something!" Mario said.

"That something is going to have to wait Mario!" Toadette screamed. "This is serious and only you can stop it!"

"What do you mean?" Mario said. "What happened?"

"Eclair broke up with Luigi!" Toad said.

Mario and Peach jumped.

"WHAT?"

Then Mario smiled and jumped for joy and did a victory dance.

"It's not a good thing Mario!" the Toad standing next to Toadette said.

"Why not?" Mario said grinning. "I have been waiting for this moment for 16 months now!"

"Luigi is so upset about this, that his cries and sobbing are flooding the whole town!"

"Now how could he do that?"

"HE TOOK THE SOBBING FIRE FLOWER TO GET HIMSELF DRUNK AND IT'S NOW FLOODING TOAD TOWN!" Toad screamed.

"NOW GET DOWN THERE TO YOUR HOUSE AND FIX THE PROBLEM!"

"OK!" Mario said annoyed. He still didn't quite believe this ridiculous story.

* * *

Mario then walked to his house, and was still laughing when he saw the state of downtown because he couldn't believe that Luigi had actually done this by eating the sobbing fire flower. He walked up the front stairs to their house and knocked on the door.

"Luigi?" he said, knocking. "Luigi? Luigi, open this door now!"

And when there was no answer, Mario opened the door, and was crushed by the immense amount of water that were his brother's tears.

* * *

That's it! Please review! 3 reviews or more!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	6. Homecoming

**The Revenge of The Mansion Ghosts**

Author's note: OK! My first Mario story! And my first time on third person perspective so please, go easy on me! And no, I don't believe in Eclair and Luigi being together. If you read the summary, you would know that.

Disclaimer: I don't owe Nintendo Characters but I do own Khira and Melody E Gadd. These are 3-D characters OK? Like from Luigi's mansion and Mario Galaxy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Homecoming

Khira and Sparky had decided that their trip to Rogueport and their time away from their lovesick family was amazing. But of course, you can't stray away from home for too long, then you start to miss it. And that dear friends, is called homesickness, and our dear Khira was feeling it, and when you start to feel those feelings, you can't stay away from your home that much longer, and when you have to return before that feeling completely takes you over. So Khira told her friends in advance that she had to leave, and as much as it hurt them to see her go back home, she reassured them that she would be back, next time with her two brothers. She boarded the boat and was off back home, once again thinking of Howl. She had had fun with her friends, and seeing all the sights of Rogueport that she loved so dearly. But she did not find any traces of her beloved Howl anywhere, and this discouraged her greatly. She wanted to see him again, hold him again, and have that same happiness that she knew her brothers had because they were in love. That thought made her think back to how much she hated Luigi's girlfriend, and Luigi never quite understood why exactly she hated her. This was the reason: ever since they met, Khira never trusted her at all. She always felt she was just using Luigi for something, and Mario felt the exact same way, but said nothing. They had no evidence and it seemed that Luigi was happy for whatever reason. Khira and Peach, Mario's girlfriend on the other hand, was Khira's best friend and she had no problems with her and gave her little brother and his love her blessing. She would never give Eclair and her other little brother that blessing.

But then again, she thought, Eclair does make him happy. I have no idea why, but he... She shook her head, the wind flying in her hair.

"The day I give that spoiled brat my blessing, is the day Bowser loses to Mario, and she does something about it," she scoffed.

And she meant it. Eclair hated her as well, in a way they were completely enemies, and they hated each other more than anything. Every time they saw one another, they were at each other throats. It wasn't unless Mario and Luigi broke them up that there was actually a little peace between them. It would result in more glaring and competition at the dinner table, and after she left, Khira would lecture Luigi on she never understood how exactly Luigi was able to tolerate her. Luigi said because there was nothing to tolerate, and then that answer was followed with him sleeping outside. She really couldn't understand what her brother saw in that girl. It was quite obvious that she didn't even return Luigi's feelings and was using him for something. Even Mario saw that, and she knew that like herself, she wanted her brother to be happy. And not with her! What would happen if Eclair broke up with Luigi? Even Khira could see that day coming. It was quite obvious. She didn't know when it would happen, but she knew that it would, and when it would happen, there's no telling how Luigi would be able to take it. If he could at all.

Oh, dear lord, she thought. That will be the day.

She said that now, because she had no idea about what was happening back home.

* * *

It was a few short days of sailing, but Khira and Sparky at long last found their way back to the harbor of Toad Town.

"Miss, Toad Town," the Captain said. "Here's your luggage."

He handed her her small suitcase.

"Thank you so much for your help," she said. "I will always remember it. Sparky!"

Sparky climbed back onto her shoulder, and she picked up her suitcase and walked out into the harbor. She didn't look back yet, she waved to the captain who waved back at her and continued to wave until the boat was completely out of sight. And when she finally turned around, she saw the horrible state of her home.

Buildings were destroyed, trees and flowers were all over the place, the people were usually in a very happy mood and now seemed sadder than ever before. But the one thing that Khira noticed was that everything, the streets, the houses, even the people, were drenched in water. And the weirdest thing was to her, was that the Mushroom Kingdom, never got any floods. Khira just came back home by boat, and the water looked normal while they were sailing back home. She put down her suitcase and looked at her friends and neighbors. They were just picking up the pieces of their town. She looked at her old friends around the harbor, which even though was right next to the water, seemed the place that was the least wet. It was in pretty bad shape though. Khira walked over to a nearby Toad cleaning up pieces of boxes.

"What happened here?" Khira asked.

The Toad looked up at her, and his eyes lit up.

"Khira! You're home! Oh, thank goodness! We were sure that you would never come back to help us!" he said.

"I'll always serve my home," Khira said. "But sir, you didn't answer my question. What exactly happened here?"

The Toad composed himself and could finally explain what on earth was going on in the town. He looked at her, and then started to tell his tale.

Well, apparently the town had been flooded for more than a week, and the town's people were taking shelter in Peach's castle, while some brave souls go back to get more people until the flooding stopped. The source was coming from the pipe that if one took, would end up at Mario, Luigi, and Khira's house. No one was brave enough to go down there and see what the source was. They were just too busy trying to clean up the town and save their loved ones. When asked when the flooding had started, it was a week ago, when Mario and the Princess were about to go to Shooting Star Summit for their date, and Toad and Toadette had gone to warn them about the flood. Further details about the situation were kept hidden.

Khira asked. "Where are my brothers?"

The Toad explained that Mario was doing his duty to keep the source of the flooding underway, and that no one knew what had really happened to Luigi. Khira, then was sure that if no one had seen or heard from Mario or Luigi in a week, she knew without a doubt that one of them did something stupid. And when she personally told them not to! She clenched her fists. She knew something was horribly wrong.

"Miss Khira?" the Toad asked.

Through Khira's frustration at her brothers, she managed a smile for the civilian.

"No need to worry," she said. "I'll get to the bottom of this."

She then started to walk from the harbor to the one place she knew that both of her brothers would be. Back at the house. As she walked by, she saw a bunch of people whispering about her finally being back. She began to regret her leaving. Sparky looked around too, taking in everything. Khira was sure on one thing.

"Well, I know Bowser, and flooding a town isn't in his style," Khira said, and Sparky nodded in agreement.

She began to notice a faintness of salt in the air. But she knew that this wasn't ocean water, since the ocean was calm on the way back home. And Sparky agreed with her.

"Pika-Pika!" Sparky yelled and pointed to the pipe back to the house, and there were a lot of people cowering away from it as she went even closer.

Khira then began wondering, could this water possibly be tears? She thought the idea to be completely riduclous, but then again, what other assumption did she have?

She started walking towards it, and someone shouted at her.

"NO MISS KHIRA!" a Toad Girl cried.

"If you go in there, you will drown!" another cried.

"And if I stay here and do nothing, that will be even worse!" Khira countered back. "I have to stop this town from flooding! I have to protect you! Please let me!"

"Pika Pi!" Sparky shouted, defending his mistress' position.

And then there was silence.

Using an ancient spell, Khira put a forcefield behind her to prevent the water to not come into the town as she went down to investigate. It was a talent taught to her training in the mountains above the Town.

"Sparky, you better hold your breath, ok?" she warned her pet.

"Pika," Sparky said softly.

And taking a deep breath herself, Khira dove into the pipe.

When she finally opened her eyes, she was back at her old house. Sparky hated water, so he held onto Khira's coat for dear life as she tried to maintain standing. The place would've been completely normal, under than the fact that she was standing in 5 feet of water. She managed to find the house through the water. It completely soaked her boats, and she was going to kill the brother that caused this to happen. After of course, she solved the problem.

She knocked on the door really hard. And when she opened it, she quickly got out the way as the huge amount of water nearly crushed her. The next thing she knew, was that Mario, completely drained and drenched in water was at the door. The majoriry of his hair covering his eyes.

"Welcome home," he said.

* * *

That's it! Please review! 3 reviews or more!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	7. Big Sister Knows Best

**The Revenge of The Mansion Ghosts**

Author's note: OK! My first Mario story! And my first time on third person perspective so please, go easy on me! And no, I don't believe in Eclair and Luigi being together. If you read the summary, you would know that.

Disclaimer: I don't owe Nintendo Characters but I do own Khira and Melody E Gadd. These are 3-D characters OK? Like from Luigi's mansion and Mario Galaxy.

And the house was expanded! There is now a second floor!

* * *

Chapter 7: Big Sister Knows Best

Khira wasn't sure how to react to her 2nd youngest brother standing right in front of her completely drenched, and looked like he hadn't slept in days. Just when she told them very specifically not to do anything stupid, she comes home and the town and their house were completely flooded. But instead of actually dealing with the situation humanly, she was soaking wet, and Sparky was scared to death. She did feel sympathy for Mario. However, she was incredibly pissed off at Mario who seemed to be the cause of the problems going on in town. And we all know how Khira deals with things when she is angry.

"I know I'm going to ask this sooner or later, but the hell did you do?" She screamed. "Do you have any idea what you guys have done to the town? It's completely flooded! You better give me a good explaination or else!"

Mario looked at her.

"Thank goodness you're home!" Mario managed to breathe through the hair covering his face. "Luigi has been crying and crying ever since you left!"

"Look, can you explain to me what is going on?" Khira asked, trying to contain her temper. "And don't say you have no idea, because you clearly know something!"

"If you want a good explaination, you're talking to the wrong brother!" Mario said.

Khira glared at her brother, and was trying so hard to keep her hot temper under control, but Mario was being very difficult.

"OK, what I know is this. While I was on a date with Peach, Eclair called Luigi and claimed "They weren't right for each other," and broke up with Luigi. Then in his sadness, he broke almost everything we own, then went to the storage and took the legendary Sobbing Fire Flower to get himself drunk and ever since then, he's been crying and crying. He ate so much of it, it hasn't stopped. And he's got a bunch more of them upstairs! I've been trying to get them away from him, but it's dangerous to open the source of the problem. I've been trying to keep most of the water here, so that it doesn't get worse downtown, but to no avail. Our brother hasn't eaten or slept in days now. He's in a complete depression, and I don't know what to do." Mario removed the hair from his eyes, and Khira saw that he hadn't slept in days either.

"I'm sorry, Mario. If I had known, I would've been back sooner."

"Even if I had written you, you probably wouldn't have been able to make out the writing anyway," he said brushing his hair out of his face to try to appear normal once again.

Khira sighed.

"Well, we're going to do much standing down here, are we?"

"No," Mario agreed.

"And I know how much you've both missed my cooking, so why I make something for both of you? Not that either one of you deserves it!"

She stopped, and remembered the situation.

"That is if I can find the kitchen!"

They both laughed, and tried to help each other find the proper ingredients to cheer up their brother. Khira was always the better cook than either of them, so she was the cook of the house, and was the teacher to Princess Peach herself. She knew that Luigi's favorite food was Pasta with meatballs and tomato sauce. And that no matter what was making him sad, she knew that he couldn't refuse such a glorious meal as this. It was an old family recipe that their mother used to cook for them when they were kids. Mario followed Khira's instructions and after a good twenty minutes two plates of pasta were prepared. Mario looked at the food wide eyed, but was forbidden from eating it.

"You're not getting one bite until your brother gets down here and eats himself. In other words, if you're eating together, you're not eating at all."

Mario's head sunk down. He hadn't eaten in days and he needed food before he exploded.

They then attempted to find the stairs that would lead to the upstairs' bedrooms, and found it. Thankfully, the stairs had less water than the rest of the house. Finding Luigi's room was easy, most of the water was coming from the door. They would've known anyway that it was his room, but under the water, it wasn't so easy. It also wasn't easy walking through all of that water. Khira pounded her fist on the door.

"Luigi! You open up this door!" she shouted.

"Khira, maybe yelling at him isn't the best way to approach..." Mario started but was cut off.

Khira was so angry at Luigi for putting his own selfishness before the well being of the town. She was not about to take this lightly, and whatever the reason Luigi was crying, she was not going to give him sympathy. Breakup or not, that did not excuse the fact that he had flooded the whole town and caused a lot of people damage to their homes so much that they had to stay at Peach's castle. If this continued, the whole kingdom would be underwater!

"Luigi, I'm going to count to three and if you don't open this door, I'm going to have to kick it down!"

"I don't care if you kick it or burn it down," Luigi sobbed, his voice muffled. Mario and Khira figured that Luigi must be crying into a pillow. "I'm too sad and I'm never leaving this room ever again!"

"Oh, then I'll make you! And if you want to stay somewhere it will be downtown so that you can see the mess you've made!"

"Nothing matters anymore!" Luigi wailed, obviously not listening to his sister any longer. "My life is over! Nothing will ever happen to me anymore! Why did she do this? I thought we were so happy together! WHY?"

Then Luigi's words were reduced to nothing but muffled sobs.

"THAT'S IT!" Khira yelled, and was about to kick down Luigi's door when she was stopped by Mario.

"You have 10 seconds to explain why you stopped me," she said. "And it better be a good reason..."

"Why waste a door? We'll use my skeleton key!" Mario said.

"And where did you get a skeleton key?" Khira demanded.

"From the skeletons!" Mario replied.

"I'll be worried about that later! Just open the door," his sister demanded again.

Mario placed the key in the lock and turned it. Then he pulled the door open and was crushed by the amounts of water that were released from his brother's room. Khira managed to get out of the way of the waves just in time as she watched her brother get beaten by a wave of Luigi's tears.

"You're right Mario. Kicking down the door wasn't a good idea after all, was it?" Khira said sarcastically.

She looked down at her now completely soaked boots and she looked over at Sparky, who had somehow managed to escape getting wet.

"Pika-ACHOO!" Sparky wimpered against her coat.

"How do you think I feel?" she said.

Mario managed to get up the stairs and then the two went to go confront their heartbroken brother.

Khira looked at her youngest brother, and he was a complete and utter mess. He was still in his clothes that were obviously soaking wet and the stench coming from him, they hadn't been changed in weeks. His overalls were undone, his gloves gone, one floating around in a puddle near the end of his bed. His hat was missing from his head, and Mario noticed that his hair was a complete mess as well. They couldn't see his face on account that it was buried in his pillow, muffling his cries and sobbing. Mario had known that Luigi had been sobbing for weeks, but he knew that it had started to be less pronounced because he had done it for so long.

"Such a drama queen," Khira said.

"Khira!" Mario scolded.

"What? It's true, and you know it," she shot back.

Luigi as expected didn't hear anything but the crying of his own depression. He didn't even notice his siblings walking over to his bed. He finally came back to reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his older brother with a look of concern. He didn't even look at his sister, knowing very well what kind of reaction she was going to give him. Mario and Khira now saw their brother's sadness because now they saw his face.

His eyes were completely red and blotched. It was very obvious to anybody that he had been crying for a very long time, but most likely, he couldn't cry anymore without first going through extreme pain. He was breathing heavily, and looked really awful. But the worst part were his eyes. The cheerfulness, fun, caring, and life were all gone from them. It was sad. But nevertheless, to Khira, it was no excuse.

"Luigi.." Mario began.

"I told you dating her was a bad idea! But did you listen to me? No! As usual! And I'm not letting you torture yourself over this! This is not your fault!"

"Yes! YES IT IS! OH MY GOD! WHAT'S THE POINT OF GOING ON NOW?" Luigi sobbed, his voice choking on his last words, and his face resuming its position in the pillow. "I'M NEVER LEAVING THIS ROOM AGAIN!"

Khira sighed. This was getting no where.

"Sweetie, you have to leave this room. Staying in here is not going to make things any easier for you. Look at yourself. You haven't slept or eaten in days, and more importantly, you're destroying yourself over nothing. And even more importantly, you're making other people suffer for this."

Mario joined in. "Luigi, I know it's hard because this was your first real girlfriend. How do you think I felt when Pauline dumped me? I was a wreck, but then I found Peach. And I've never been..."

"We're not talking about your love life, Mario!" Luigi wailed from the pillow. "We're talking about mine! WHY?"

Luigi went back to sobbing. And by the look on Mario's face showed Khira that enough was enough and that it was time for her to intervene.

"OK, that's it! You're coming downstairs right now!" Khira shouted.

"Make me!" Luigi said.

"OK THEN! I WILL!" Khira shouted back.

Khira grabbed Luigi's arms and whistled for Sparky.

"Sparky, you can do the rest," Khira said.

"PIKACHU!" Sparky shouted, bursts of electricity bolts coming out of his entire body, aiming directly at Luigi.

Luigi was shouting in extreme pain and after a good shock of 2000 volts of electricity from Sparky, he passed out.

Sparky climbed back on his master's shoulder and she petted him.

"Good boy," she said. "You'll get a reward later."

She looked up at her brother's reaction of "Seriously?"

"It's not like he didn't deserve it and he wasn't cooperating."

Mario's look remained the same.

"Are you going to help me get him downstairs or not?" she asked grabbing Luigi's arms.

He sighed and grabbed Luigi's legs and they lead their non-conscious brother down the stairs until they reached the kitchen. They finally set him down on one of the chairs and tied him really well so that he wouldn't run off again. Khira then went back upstairs to find Luigi's stash of Sobbing Fire Flowers and once she found it, she came back downstairs and burned them.

"Well, on the bright side, the town's flooding will stop."

"Yeah."

Mario kept looking at the delicious food that had been prepared and then was about to ask, but since his sister could read minds, she answered.

"Yes, you can eat. For crying out loud."

Mario stuffed his face, and they waited for their brother to wake up so that they could slap some sense into him.

* * *

That's it! Please review! 3 reviews or more!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


End file.
